


Events and Horizons (Artwork)

by va_bites



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:37:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/va_bites/pseuds/va_bites





	Events and Horizons (Artwork)

Couldn't have started the year better than the [Lambliff Big Bang](http://lambliffbigbang.livejournal.com/) (welcome back, o glorious Bang, we've missed you!). There's only a cover this time for the 'formal' art set, but I hope it accomplishes what it needs to. :)

 

**EVENTS AND HORIZONS**

by [casey270](../users/casey270/pseuds/casey270)

**Summary:** In a world turned upside down by man made changes, Adam and Tommy have to fight their way through government and corporate plans as well as non-zombies in order to find a life worth living **.**

**LINK TO FIC** : 

http://archiveofourown.org/works/1133582[  
](../1133582)

 

Go check out the great fic and leave the author some love in the comments!! And now the art. Click and go to the options at bottom right to view the full size!

 

**COVER ART:**

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/va_bites/11872722156/)

 

And if you've been good, take a peek at some bonus art:

[ ](http://www.flickr.com/photos/va_bites/11872157743/)

**Thanks** : First of all, I'm so very glad the wonderful Lambliff BB mods reignited this old favourite, and that they convinced me not to back out of this challenge early due to my schedule last year, because if I did, I wouldn't have had the honour of collaborating with the lovely casey270 again to kick off this new year in art (I'm referring to [Trading Faces](http://casey270.livejournal.com/19607.html), check it ouuuut). It's always fantastic working with you, sweetie, and you really should have the best art I can manage for all the constant support you've shown me and other authors and artists in this awesome community! <3 To everyone here, thanks for checking this out and do leave some comments to let me know what you think! :D

 

[[Cross-posted to LiveJournal](http://va-bites.livejournal.com/12907.html)]


End file.
